The present invention relates to decorating equipment for painting large and small areas.
Ragging and sponging are painting techniques for creating textured surfaces. Chamois, sponges and other mediums are used to apply paint in such a fashion that the paint is not uniformly applied onto the surface. Altering the pressure exerted and the direction in which the paint is applied results in an infinite variety of possible patterns. Nearly uniform impressions may be formed on the painted surface. Similar results are achieved by first painting a surface in the normal fashion using a brush or a roller and then using the chamois or other medium to distribute the uniform surface.
Handheld sponges and chamois are typically used to paint walls, ceilings, floors, furniture, table tops, pipes, trim, mirrors, glass, canvas, paper and objects of art. A major drawback associated with existing handheld implements is that they are difficult to grip. As a result, users experience a lack control. That lack of control restricts the user""s ability to create a desirable uniform impression. Needs exist for handheld tools which increase user control throughout the painting process.
Existing handheld sponges and chamois are messy. Users"" hands are in constant contact with the paint. While gloves may keep paint from contacting the user""s hands, unintentional smudging and glove prints litter the painted surface and detract from the quality of the painting. That problem is exacerbated in situations where users repeatably change the color of the paint being used. Those problems are not eliminated when users wear gloves. Needs exist for handheld sponges and similar implements which keep users"" hands away from the paint-carrying sponge or cloth during application and cleaning.
The present invention is a handheld painting pad that provides for easy, controlled painting in small or large areas.
The present paint pad allows a user to produce a unique finish to a surface without having to wear gloves. The pad includes a backing base having an upper surface and a lower surface. A painting medium, such as a sponge, chamois leather, chenille, loofah, synthetic foam or cloth, is connected to the lower surface of the base. A handle extends from the upper surface of the base. Preferably, the handle and base form a one piece structure made of polystyrene foam or a lightweight plastic. The handle and base have shapes and thicknesses for maximizing user control of over the painting medium and for preventing the user""s hand from contacting the painting medium and the surface being painted. The present paint pad provides for even paint distribution, is long lasting and is economical.
The surfaces of the sponge are typically but not necessarily flat to yield an uniform surface that provides consistent prints. Using a cross-section of a sponge is less expensive and equally as effective as using an entire sponge.
When a natural sponge is used, a cross-section thereof also provides useful honeycomb patterns and open weave pores, as shown in FIG. 3. As a result, paint is absorbed better and therefore less paint is required to cover a given surface and the paint releases quicker and more uniformly from the natural sponge section. The flat sponge surface guarantees full precise prints that are even and consistent from one end of the job to the other.
With this arrangement, a rigid base and/or handle is preferably attached to the natural sponge section. Used by itself, the natural sponge section without backing lacks sufficient structure to permit the control thereof by the painter and would produce inconsistent prints.
The cross-sectional shape of the natural sponge may vary widely. The shape of the backing base preferably corresponds to the shape of the sponge cross-section.
In a preferred embodiment, the handle is made of polystyrene and is attached to a natural sponge using a water-insoluble adhesive. Several substitutes for the natural sponge are contemplated including chamois leather or chenille for ragging, loofah for texturing, synthetic foam having a particular pattern for variations in texturing, and cloth.
The handle of the paint pad provides for increased user control during the paint application. No gloves are needed, as users"" hands do not contact the painting medium. The handle allows the user to apply paint in a uniform manner without distorting the painting with unintentional smudges, smears and finger prints. The handle further allows the sponge to be dipped into the coating material without undue mess. Once painting is complete, the sponge or other painting medium is easily washed with water without requiring the user to touch the sponge.
The paint pad is packaged in a single paper or paperboard sheet having a front panel, a back panel and a middle panel connecting bottom edges of the front and back panels. The back panel includes a cutout region for receiving the handle of the paint pad.
A paint pad includes a base having an upper surface and a lower surface. A paint-applying medium is connected to the lower surface of the base. A handle extends from the upper surface of the base. In preferred embodiments, the base and the handle are a one-piece structure made of polystyrene foam or a lightweight plastic.
In preferred embodiments, the width of the base is greater than the width of the handle. In one preferred embodiment, the base and handle are both generally circular, with the diameter of the base being greater than the diameter of the handle. In another preferred embodiment, the base and handle are generally rectangular, with the thickness of the handle being greater than the thickness to the base.
The paint-applying medium is preferably a sponge, such as a natural sponge, and even a natural sponge section. The paint applying medium may also preferably be chamois leather, chenille, loofah, synthetic foam, a rag, cloth or combinations thereof. In one preferred embodiment, the paint-applying medium includes a sponge having a central opening and chamois leather bunched in the opening.
In preferred embodiments, the paint-applying medium is connected to the base by a water-insoluble and paint-insoluble adhesive.
Packaging for the paint pad preferably includes a sheet having a front panel, a back panel and a bottom panel extending between and connecting the front and back panels. The back panel has a cutout portion for receiving a handle of the paint pad. Upper regions of the front and back panels are connectable for closing the package. The front panel preferably includes a top part having an aperture, a middle part and a lower part connected at one end to the middle part and at an opposite end to the bottom panel. The lower part has side edges sloping inward and downward from the middle part. The top part is connected to the upper region of the back panel. The middle part extends at generally right angles from the top and lower parts.
A method for texturing painted surfaces includes the step of providing a painting pad having a base, a painting medium connected to a lower surface of the base and a handle extending from an upper surface of the base. A user grasps the handle with a hand such that fingers rest on the handle and the upper surface of the base. The painting medium is then dipped into the paint, with the handle and user""s hand safely away from the paint. Once excess paint is removed, the user may transfer paint from the painting medium to the surface to be painted. During application, the user may continuously alter hand positions to avoid creating a set pattern. A user grasps the handle by placing a palm of the hand along a top surface of the handle, resting a thumb of the hand along a side wall of the handle and upper surface of the base, and extending the fingers along the top surface and opposite side wall of the handle and the upper surface of the base.